1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna support fabric for an antenna which is used as a ground station for microwave communication and adapted to support a reflection mirror, a transceiver, a primary radiator, etc. so that these units are freely detachably joined to one another and are adjustable, and more particularly to an antenna fabric in which each of a reflection mirror, a primary radiator and a transceiver of an antenna can be independently and freely detachably fixed to and supported by a fixing member.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been hitherto known an antenna support fabric for freely detachably coupling a reflection mirror, a primary radiator, a transceiver, etc. to one another, and supporting and fixing these units so that adjustments in direction, etc. of each of these units can be performed.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective views showing a conventional and general antenna support fabric.
In the antenna support fabric shown in FIG. 1, a transceiver 120 to which a primary radiator 110 is connected is detachably fixed to a bent arm 140 which is fixed to a rear surface of a reflection mirror 130, which is mounted on a universal head (not shown) so that the reflection mirror 130 and the arm 140 are detachably fixed to a folding tripod 150 via the universal head.
Further, in the antenna support fabric shown in FIG. 2, a transceiver 220 is directly fixed to the back surface of a reflection mirror 210 by a screw or the like, and the transceiver 220 is mounted on a universal head 240 which is freely rotatably fixed to an antenna mount place such as a pole 230 or the like, thereby fixing and supporting the transceiver 220.
According to the antenna support fabric as described above, each of the reflection mirror, the primary radiator, the transceiver, etc. is freely detachable. Therefore, the antenna support fabric can be easily transported by decomposing it into respective constituent parts. In addition, for maintenance or check of the constituent parts such as the transceiver, etc., each desired part can be easily detached from the antenna support fabric to facilitate the maintenance and the check of the parts.
As such a conventional antenna support structure are known a portable tripod type antenna frame disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. Sho-60-127005, a portable antenna apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Sho-63-302606 or the like.
However, in the conventional antenna support fabrics as described above, particularly in the case of the fabric shown in FIG. 1, when the transceiver 120 is detached from the universal head for maintenance, check or the like, the primary radiator 110 is unintentionally detached together with the transceiver 120, and the positional relationship between the primary radiator 110 and the reflection mirror 130 is varied. Therefore, after the transceiver 120 is fixed to the universal head again, the direction of the antenna must be adjusted again.
Further, in the case of the fabric shown in FIG. 2, the reflection mirror 210 of the antenna is directly fixed to the transceiver 220 by a screw or the like, and the transceiver 220 is interposed between the reflection mirror 210 and the universal head 240. Therefore, when the transceiver 220 is detached for the check or the like, the overall antenna is detached from the universal head 240, and thus the direction of the antenna must be adjusted again.
Still further, in these conventional antenna support fabrics, a connection means such as a cable, a waveguide or the like is required to prevent leakage of radio wave which is transmitted between the transceiver and the primary radiator.
In addition, in order to directly join the transceiver and the primary radiator, a joint force must be applied to the joint portion to prevent leakage of radio wave. Therefore, the transceiver and the primary radiator must be firmly joined to each other by a screw or the like.